Give Up 2
Give Up 2 is an independent flash game and the sequel to Give Up. Like with the first game, it is a platformer game that has the player run through various courses that increases in difficulty. This video was uploaded on June 5th, 2015 and was the 307th video uploaded into the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, Molly, Alexa, Mary, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game, Andrea commenting that the first level always tricks people into thinking the game is going to be easy. Mackenzie is the first to go down, running into a spike on level two, which she jokes is embarrassing. Mars struggles to jump over a set of spikes at the right time, running into it a couple of times. Alexa, on level four, tries to get to an upper platform but it seems she has not found out that she can perform a double jump. The girls get through the next couple of levels with relative ease, Mars almost making it to the end of level six, but falls through a gap. The same thing happens to Mary, as Andrea jumps on a platform but gets hit by a falling block. Alexa dies and hits the table in frustration and laughing at herself. Andrea makes a comment that she doesn't like, while Alexa manages to get past level six after multiple attempts. The other girls also get to level seven, Mars annoyed that she had already died. Molly comments that they are games that she is good at, but those aren't the games they play for GirlsPlay. Mary is overwhelmed with all the things that are happening, while Andrea almost makes it to the end of the level, but dies to a falling block. Alexa is annoyed when she accidentally jumps into a bullet, blaming the character for her misfortune. Mars dies once more and isn't pleased, while Molly slips off a platform and onto a spike, joking that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Andrea comments that her hands are beginning to get tired, as Mars falls off a platform and gets determined to beat the level. Alexa continues to be frustrated after dying on multiple occasions, she later manages to beat the level. Mackenzie looks at the what she has to avoid in level nine and is not too pleased by it, while Molly says that there's a strategy to the game but she's not sure what it is. Meanwhile, Mars is still on level seven and has gone to the point of talking about random things. The girls continue to struggle to clear their levels, Mackenzie in distress while Mars appears to be on the verge of giving up. Molly tries to do a thing, but is annoyed when the laser prevents her from attempting to do the thing. The laser proves to be her enemy as it causes yet another death, frustrating Molly. Mackenzie comments that she swore the first game was easier. Later, Andrea tries to play without looking and lands on a spike before clearing the spikes on the second attempt. Mars comments that the title of the game is accurate and wants to give up, while Andrea says she is clenching her right hand by the keyboard in anger. Molly asks to be Indiana Jones for a minute, before saying that any Jones will do. Mackenzie finally passes level nine, but is mad when there's more things to get past in level ten. Molly nearly makes it to the end but dies, which she is not happy about. Meanwhile, Andrea and Mars continue to struggle on level seven. Molly and Mars eventually get past their respective levels, Molly jumping in excitement. Mackenzie dies once more and laughs at herself for it, while Andrea finally passes level seven, which she is happy about. Mackenzie makes it to level 12 and comments on the Rhinoceros in the level, before running straight into an electric fence. Alexa, on level 15, tries a speed round but falls to a gear. Mackenzie and Molly eventually make it to level 15. Andrea and Mars are still on level eight and are struggling, Mars starting to ramble. Molly almost makes it to the end of level 15 but falls short on two occasions, frustrating her both times, while Mackenzie begins to converse with her other self. Mackenzie and Molly make it to level 16, Mackenzie almost clearing the level but falls short. The girls eventually press the "Give Up" button and watch the end cutscene, the host of the game offering a $15 cheeseboard or another round of the game, the character choosing to take the cheeseboard. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:Mary Category:Mars Category:2015